


The Basement | A Oneshot

by strangexvibes101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangexvibes101/pseuds/strangexvibes101
Summary: It's 1986 and it's been a while since the party has been in the basement, every since Mike said they weren't kids anymore, they finally all come back to the basement as they tried recreated each and every memory they have had in the basement





	The Basement | A Oneshot

" We're not kids anymore, I mean, what would you think? we're going to sit in my basement and play games the rest of our lives?" Mike said as it all come back from there..  
1986, Hawkins Indiana  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party felt awkward coming back to Mike's house  
"Dude! why are we here? " Dustin asked Mike  
" It's an important meeting Dustin. " Mike said walking down to the basement  
"Mike! it's been a year since we been here.. are you serious?" Will nudged Mike  
Mike ignored Will looking down at the old table they used to play Dungeons and Dragons since 1983  
" Holy shit... Has it really been a long time? " Dustin looked at Mike  
" Yes but I changed my mind.. " Mike Looked at Dustin  
" Mike... why did you change your mind.. we're old enough to do other things. " Eleven said nudging him  
" Like what? Spin the Bottle!? I wouldn't want to play that. " Mike replied as he tried sitting down his old small chair  
" This is awkward..uh.. Mike I think we need new chairs. " Will said trying to sit on his old chair  
" We're too big for the chairs!! " Will exclaimed as he felt uncomfortable  
" Oh shut you're little mouth Will and stop complaining!! " Lucas said to Will complaining  
" EVERYONE STOP! " Mike hitting his hands on the table alerting everyone to stop doing what they're doing.  
El looked at Mike "You don't.. have to do that... we're here for a reason." She exclaimed looking at him  
"Everyone gather around. " Mike looked around as all of them sat with chairs near the table  
"Uh what are we playing?" Max said grunting at them  
"We're playing Dungeons and Dragons. " Lucas said to Max  
They laughed and played Dungeons and Dragons like they always did in the past, with Karen and Nancy Interrupting them that it's almost time for them to leave to sleep, They didn't care, they all had a sleepover at Mike's basement for the rest of the night.


End file.
